Call Me Maybe
by Yes2Yaoi
Summary: The pulsating lights of the club, accompanied with the pounding music, was giving me a headache. I went to the stage to watch the dancers. Until HE showed up. Rated M for LEMONS. YAOI. BoyxBoy. No like? No read.


Call Me Maybe

_ I threw a wish in the well_

_ Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_ I looked to you as it fell_

_ And now you're in my way_

The pulsating lights of the club were starting to give me a headache. How much longer were we going to wait for our contact?

"Mello." Rod's voice was tense. I could tell he was just as aggravated as me.

"Yeah?"

"Go relax. When that little bugger gets here, I'll shoot him for makin' us wait."

"Whatever." I bit off the edge of my newest chocolate bar and headed to a spot close to the stage, where the female dancers had started up their routine, swaying and dipping and twirling around their individual poles, looking seductive and sensual.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_ Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_ I wasn't lookin' for this_

_ But now you're in my way_

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, causing a cheer to erupt from the crowd. Hm. Must be the night's special dancer or somethin'. I bit off another piece of chocolate as I waited, and near about choked as the dancer came up on the stage.

Dear God, was he sexy! A striped shirt covered his thin, but well-muscled frame. A set of goggles rested on top of his mop of red hair. A pair of tight skinny jeans hugged his hips and legs, almost putting my own leather to shame. And, speaking of leather, my pants felt suddenly so much tighter against my family jewels.

A loud techno song began to blast from the speakers, and the man draped himself on the pole, swaying to the music and causing my pants to bulge even more. I watched, open-mouthed, as emerald green eyes met my aquamarine ones. A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he winked at me, causing me to flush.

Yes, I am gay. And supposedly Catholic, what with the crucifix around my neck that was there for the sole purpose of making me look better.

_Your stare was holdin'_

_ Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_ Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_ Where you think you're goin' baby?_

The man began to fiddle with the collar around his neck, which I just noticed was there. A long chain dangled from the end, and I could see people were trying to grab it. Why were they doing that?

My confusion must've shown on my face, for the man on stage laughed slightly and dipped back until he was eye to eye with me, gripping the pole for balance.

"If you grab the chain and manage to pull me off stage at the end of the song, I'm yours for the night." He whispered with a smirk. My eyes widened slightly in understanding, and I sent him a sexy smirk back. Oh, I was _definitely_ going to pull him off stage first.

"Very well then." I murmured back, my length throbbing fiercely with desire as I watched him sway his hips deliciously in my direction as he continued his routine.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_ But here's my number, so call me maybe._

_ It's hard to look right at you, baby_

_ But here's my number, so call me maybe._

All of a sudden, just as the song was reaching its last notes, a loud gunshot rang through the room, causing everyone to jerk and look around. I smirked and grabbed the chain, carefully tugging the redhead off stage. By the time the others had turned back, I was already the triumphant victor.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have our winner!" The MC announced, sending a wink in my direction. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." I grinned deviously, whispering to the redhead, "You're mine now, Ginger."

"So it appears, Blondie." He whispered back, leading me to one of the back business rooms.

"Mello, where are you going?" Rod's voice stopped me. I turned and faced my boss, smirking and holding up the chain.

"I caught myself a prize." Rod laughed.

"That's Mello for ya'." He commented to no one in particular. I chuckled with him and followed Matt to a back room.

As soon as the door had shut behind us, I tackled him, pressing my lips to his hungrily.

"Someone's needy." The man noted as my hardened member dug into his thigh, as he was slightly taller than I was.

"Shut up." I growled, biting down on his lower lip. His mouth opened obligingly, allowing my tongue to dart in and taste the inside of his mouth. His hands slowly slid up and down my sides, sending shivers down my spine.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_ But here's my number, so call me maybe._

_ And all the other boys try to chase me,_

_ But here's my number, so call me maybe. _

The man moaned slightly as I pressed his back to the bed, sending heat to my already-throbbing length. My hands slipped under his shirt, exploring his chest and abdomen.

"S-so…" The man panted. "Your name…is Mello?" I nodded, moving my lips to his jaw, then his neck, sucking on the shell of his ear and blowing cool air across it, causing him to shiver. "M-my name is M-M-Matt…"

"Nice to meet you." I bit on his earlobe, causing him to arch his back off of the bed, groaning in ecstasy. I smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, attaching my lips to his collarbone, sucking and nipping a spot until it grew red.

"H-hah…Mello…" His hands fumbled with the zipper on my leather jacket, tugging it down and pushing the article of clothing off of my shoulders. I smirked and trailed my lips down to his chest, sucking and nipping at each nipple briefly before pressing further, dipping my tongue into his navel as I continued downwards until I met the waistband of his pants.

"Hm?" I arched an eyebrow mischievously as I nuzzled him through the fabric of his jeans, causing him to gasp and arch his back again.

"M-More…!"

"Aren't you supposed to be pleasuring _me_?" I teased, leaning up once more to press a kiss to his lips as I straddled his hips, grinding my crotch against his. My breath left me as an insane amount of pleasure shot through my body.

_You took your time with the call_

_ I took no time with the fall_

_ You gave me nothing at all_

_ But still you're in my way_

"O-of course…" Matt panted, sitting up breathlessly before pressing his lips to my pulse point, biting down softly. I arched my back and gave a low moan.

"Oh, yes…" I hissed, clutching his shoulders as his swollen lips trailed over the sensitive skin of my scar. He bit down harshly here, causing me to writhe in pleasure. His fingers gently began tugging at the lacing of my leather pants, working them down until my throbbing length was exposed.

His fingers danced over my tip, causing me to moan and buck my hips forward. Then he slowly began to pump me, causing me to thrust involuntarily. When his hand left my aching member, I whimpered quietly, then jumped and gasped, almost coming right then as his sinful lips took in all of it.

"Oh, God…" I moaned, clutching the back of his head as he began bobbing up and down, even deep-throating me. His tongue danced across the sensitive skin deliciously, causing me to lean back and moan, still gripping his hair tightly in my fists.

Just as my release was about to come, Matt pulled back, causing me to frown and tug on his hair none-too-gently.

_I beg and borrow and steal_

_ At first sight, and it's real_

_ I didn't know I would feel it _

_ But it's in my way_

"What are you doing?!" I growled as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them down, along with his boxers and my leathers.

"Giving you what you want." He murmured softly, pushing my back to the bed and slowly impaling himself on my length. His face contorted with pain, and I sat up, pushing him off.

"Don't do that!" I demanded icily. His eyes widened and began to water, immediately making me feel guilty.

"Am I not doing it right?" He whispered. I sighed and patted his head, kissing him softly.

"You're fine." I murmured back. "But you're going to hurt yourself. You feel like a virgin."

"Well, yeah, I am." He blushed. "The rule is no penetration. But I'm making an exception for you." A shy grin graced his lips.

"Then we'll do it right." I placed three fingers to his red, swollen lips. "Suck." He brought my fingers into his mouth nervously and began sucking, swirling his tongue between and around each individual digit. I moaned and pulled them out when he had coated them, slipping a single finger past the virgin ring of muscle.

"M-Mello…" Matt's moan was long and sinful. Seeing no discomfort, I added a second finger, pumping in and out and scissoring the inside to stretch his walls. A slight twinge of pain passed over his features before immediately being replaced by pleasure. Breathing deeply, I carefully inserted the third finger, not moving until he nodded, continuing to pump and stretch.

"All right." I murmured softly. "I think you're ready." I carefully covered my length in saliva and slowly pushed in, stopping when the tip managed to get past the ring of muscle. Matt's face was contorted with pain.

"I-it hurts…" He groaned innocently. I nodded and kissed him softly.

"Just relax." I whispered against his lips. "Tell me when you're ready."

_Your stare was holdin'_

_ Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_ Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_ Where you think you're goin' baby?_

Matt finally nodded shakily and I breathed in, slamming into him and brushing his prostate in one stroke. His eyes widened in surprise, pain, and, eventually, pleasure. I stilled, knowing the redhead must be in a lot of pain.

"O-ow…"

"I know. It hurts. It'll go away in a minute." Matt buried his face in my shoulder and shuddered, and, after a moment had passed, groaned.

"Mello, move. Now!" I obliged him, if only for the fact that he was utterly adorable when he was commanding, and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, brushing that bundle of nerves once more. "Oh, holy mother of Zelda…" I began thrusting faster, the sound of skin on skin reverberating in the room.

I grabbed his throbbing length and began to roughly pump him in time with my thrusts, nipping and sucking on his neck and collarbone, his moans spurring me on.

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad._

_ I missed you so bad._

_ I missed you so, so bad. _

_ Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad,_

_ And you should know that_

_ I missed you so, so bad._

"M-Mello…" Matt moaned. "I-I don't think…" His sentence was cut off as his member exploded his seed all over my hand and over both of our chests. His walls clenching around me as he released was enough to send me toppling over the edge, shooting my seed into his body.

"Oh, God…" I panted, pulling out of him and collapsing on the bed, sweaty and suddenly out of energy. More than anything, I wanted to sleep, with the redheaded Matt curled into my side.

"Was I…good?" Matt questioned, collapsing next to me. I nodded and closed my eyes, sighing contentedly. His hands cautiously wound around my waist, causing me to smile softly, which I never did.

"So good I want to take you home with me." I laughed. "You've captivated me." He blushed and hid his face in my side, causing me to laugh even more.

"D-do you really?" I nodded. "Th-then here." He handed me a red cell phone, earning a questioning stare from me, causing him to blush even more. "I w-want your number, o-okay? I-I might take y-y-you up on your o-offer…"

"All right, then." I took the phone and entered in my number, saving my name as "Sexy Mello" before handing the phone back. I sat up and sighed as Matt laughed, looking around the room for my clothes. "I think it's time for me to go…"

"Really?" Matt frowned as I began pulling on my leathers. I nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry." I murmured. "I'll be back." I winked at him, causing him to blush slightly. I ruffled his hair and checked my outfit, making sure everything was in order before stepping out of the room.

Just as I reached the main room once more, my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the screen and saw it was a number. I answered. "Yeah?"

"Define when you'll be back." Matt demanded meekly. I laughed.

"If you're a good boy, tonight." I smirked, even though he couldn't see it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" He hung up. I shook my head at this crazy redhead that had somehow wormed his way into my heart before exiting the club. _Tonight, it is…_

_Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad,_

_ I missed you so bad,_

_ I missed you so, so bad. _

_ Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, _

_ And you should know that,_

_ So call me, maybe._

**Hello! This is Yes2Yaoi's first story, written by Secretary Toshiro! I hope you read it and enjoy it! **

**Kisame: If we owned anything concerning Death Note, this wouldn't be a FanFiction, now would it?**

**Toshiro: Be nice, Pres! Anywho, I hope you leave a review for us! Tell us how we did!**

**Kisame: Or I'll kill you!**

**Toshiro: *whispers* No, she won't. *louder voice* Bye bye!**


End file.
